yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vannocent Flint
tumblr_noq9kjiQEi1uqsjiko5_500.gif|Do you know who I am.. I'm the Son of the great Thomas Flint. 'First name' Vannocent 'Last Name' Flint 'IMVU Name' NPC PLAYED BY DARKKEYOME Jin 'Nicknames' Orginal name: *Hajime Nagakura Age Unknown Gender Cyborg male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 210lbs 'Blood type' Oil 'Behaviour/Personality' Once, Hajime was a pretty nice guy. A member of the Kagemaru Clan, he grew to gain a vulgar sense of humor. His Behavior is not the most vulgar, however. At one point Haji was very kind when it came down to women from the rest of the clan. And with all these Kind attributes he wasnt much different from any of the other monsters within a Yakuza Clan. He was known to be extremely punishing when it came down to something he finds to be dishonorable, tending to murder anyone who violates the Yakuza's Code of Ethics at one point. That was untill he was altered into a CyborgHis personality now is cold, Synical. Even sadisticlly evil. All to match his 'Parents' Thomas Flint & Venetrix Flint. 'Clan & Rank' Titan Force solider 'What district do you live in?' UNKNOWN 'Relationship' His loving parents 'Occupation' *Assassiaan 'Fighting Stlye' 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require Chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. 'Kenjutsu' Kenjutsu (剣術, kenjutsu) (Lit. Trans: "Sword Methods") is a form of mutual partnered practice that is almost exclusively exercised through kata. Kenjutsu in conjunction to kata is the core means by which Koryu (Old Schools) Bujutsu (Martial Methods) train their student to employ the Japanese swords against a variety of classical weapons, while indoctrinating the student in the ryu's approach to combat. Kenjutsu is not a system in itself nor is it an art like origami or aikido, instead kenjutsu is the name given to partnered exercises were one or both participants use a a sword or bokken. Therefore kenjutsu can be seen to form an integral aspect of many Koryu's curriculum, in conjunction with other combative disciplines of the ryu, such as iaijutsu amongst others. 'Ninjutsu' The ability to use Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Users are called Ninja. Contrary to popular culture, real life ninja were mainly spies, saboteurs, and assassins that rarely appeared in the battlefield. Depending on the school and source ninjutsu focuses on different disciplines, the most common of which was the eighteen disciplines of the Bujinkan: tumblr_mmcibcDex91ra3i6io1_500.gif #''Seishinteki kyōyō'' (spiritual refinement) #''Taijutsu'' (unarmed combat) #''Kenjutsu'' (sword techniques) #''Bōjutsu'' (stick and staff techniques) #''Sōjutsu'' (spear techniques) #''Naginatajutsu'' (naginata techniques) #''Kusarigamajutsu'' (kusarigama techniques) #''Shurikenjutsu'' (throwing weapons techniques) #''Kayakujutsu'' (pyrotechnics) #''Hensōjutsu'' (disguise and impersonation) #''Shinobi-iri'' (stealth and entering methods) #''Bajutsu'' (horsemanship) #''Sui-ren'' (water training) #''Bōryaku'' (tactics) #''Chōhō'' (espionage) #''Intonjutsu'' (escaping and concealment) #''Tenmon'' (meteorology) #''Chi-mon'' (geography) #Kuji-Kiri (Esoteric Hand-Seal Practice) 'Enhanced Speed' User can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, this power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body. 'Enhanced Agility' User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. 'Enhanced Vision' Users have eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Some may users may even upgrade to Heat Vision or X-Ray Vision. User can perceive things in a more detailed manner. In battle User can see incoming attacks and quickly find a way to dodge said attacks. *'Accelerated Vision': The ability to see fast moving objects.. *'Chemo Vision:' The ability to see pheromone output. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' The ability to see various kinds of light in the EM spectrum. *'Gamma Vision:' The ability to see gamma radiation. *'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. *'Microwave Vision:' The ability to see microwaves. *'Radio Vision:' The ability to see radio-waves. *'Ultraviolet Vision:' The ability to see ultraviolet. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. *'Emotion Vision:' The ability to see the emotion of others. *'Illusion Vision': The ability to see through illusions. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see very small items. *'Movement Vision:' The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. *'Multiple Vision:' The ability to see in two different places at once. *'Night Vision:' The ability to see with little or no light. *'Panoramic Vision:' The ability to see 360 degrees. *'Soundwave Perception:' The ability to see sound-waves. *'Supercolor Vision:' The ability to see in a wider range of color. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to see great distances. 'Enhanced Durability ' The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. A sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Invulnerability. The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species. 'Enhanced Reflexes' The powers to have drastically enhanced reaction speed. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. User can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. 'Enhanced Swordsmanship' The ability to be supernaturally proficient in the way of the sword. Variation of Enhanced Combat and sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon to suit their needs in combat. *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision and speed. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Cut only and exactly what the user wants. *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting/Stabbing with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Razor Wind Cut and slice using the air. 'Pyokinetic Combat' The power to fuse fire with physical combat. Technique of Fire Manipulation, variation of Elemental Combat. The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. Thomas flint has placed recepters into Vannocents hand that emit flames on whatever he wishes to touch. Proves to be very destructive he is even able to fire them in waves, or balls of flame. 'Golden Flame' The fire that Vannocent emits from his body is compared to the heat of a dieing star. With the core that is now his heart, it is a mixture of different metals that form a silver ball. Vibranium, Ragnainium/Ragnite ( Said to had been taken from a certain scientist), and even Adamantiumexrite reside as the outer coating of the core of his heart all mixed into one blend of metal to form something virtually industructble. But, along the middle core of the 'heart' is a whole in which the small generator is within. This Generator produces and picks up every bit of light within the area fuling the small fragments of heat into the core to fuel it with the monsterous heat. So the only viable weakness within the 'heart' would have to be the center piece where the small generator of the heart would be. Destorying that, may cause Vannocents body to combust and explode. Sasori's_heart.png 'The Super Nova Effect' Vannocents body has the ability to surround oneself with electrical flames. Combination of Electric Aura and Fire Aura.The ability to surround oneself in a fiery aura. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation and variation of Elemental Aura.Also the Variation of Elemental Aura, technique of Electric Fire Manipulation. The user can make their body appear to surrounded by a blazing aura that obscures their features, giving them the appearance of being composed of electricity, which appears as blue flames becoming hot to the touch and if an enemy tries to touch the user, that enemy would possibly be electrocuted, and die from fatal voltage.. The heat itself has the ability to pulversize an enemy. One of this touch of this flame with human hands has the ability to make the combust into flame instantly. The user of this power is extremely dangerous as both death and destruction is guaranteed on the target. They can combine Golden flames with physical combat, this can include surrounding the users limbs in hellfire to enhance the damage in their blows, summoning beings from hellfire to do the users bidding and even engulfing the opponent in intense, unquenchable fires capable of causing instant death. Unlike Pyrokinetic Combat, the user isn't vulnerable to Hydrokinetic Combat users unless ho ly water is used because hellfire can only be put out by holy resources. tumblr_n72tiyHlap1tdq4r6o2_500.gif tumblr_mju2edv9Dt1qf2huro2_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' High Frequency arms 1jpwpbobrhps.gif Allies/Enemies *'Keyome Tasanagi V2.0' *'Nakayama Isabel ' 'Background' 'Orginal background' Hajime was born in District 1 twenty-one years ago on February 4th to Tazuna Nagakura and Alexandra Nagakure (Maiden Name: Martinez). As his father was a member of the mafia, Hajime was raised in the Yakuza Culture-- which means he knows how to live by the Yakuza's Code of Ethics. Becaue of his lineage, and his up-brining, Hajime idolizes the Yakuza Code, and has the utmost respect for it. Because of this idolization of this set of rules, Hajime's mindset goes to radical heights to protect the code of ethics-- going as far as murder and near torture just to enforce it. After becoming an Aniki and the Right Hand of the Kagemaru Clan, Hajime devotes his life to protecting his Chairman, Keyome, and bringing prosperity to the clan-- which is why he became a car salesman. He also tends to be the voice of reason among the Yakuza in his clan, as he has a more stable way of thinking-- as opposed to being too crazy, or too nonchelant. 'Secondary Story' After Haji was killed Thomas Flint saw the upcoming threat of Keyome Tasanagi and his growing corporation. Along with Donnie Yun’s success as well. By hiring a man with similar skill as Donnie Yun he figured he’d be handled. As For Keyome, he knew drawing out some random man taking him on wouldn’t be enough to destroy him seeing as Keyome didn’t care for trivial and unneeded fights. How do you destroy a man with nothing to lose, nor emotional ties? Get his already severed ties to do it for you. After Hajiame was killed, Thomas Flint found the one responsible and through the exchange of two of her cyborgs she had given him the brain of Hajiame, seeming to keep it for a suverniror of some sort. Thomas gladly took it, remodeled the boy in an image of his younger days and reconstructed him along with setting his brain within the Synthetic body. Thomas manipulated the young boys brain making him think that Keyome, and his once Fiancé Isabel were the ones for his murder despite the fact that Hajiame originally ran away. Engulfing the boy with regimental new ideas and goals. He later on got Hajiame and named him Vannocent similar to his wives given name that he named her, and took him in as her son. Together they have lived together for the past two years together waiting for the moment that there plan to take over Kasaihana city with one swoop. He’s eagerly been waiting… to kill them both in one move. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 15:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Antagonist Category:Titan Force Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot